


Day Trip

by Julia102



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, Enemies, F/M, Oneshot, bellamyblake, clarkegriffin, day trip, sexualattraction, sexualtension, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia102/pseuds/Julia102
Summary: bellamy and clarke go out to look for a depot with supplies to find winter They absolutely despise each other. But then the hatch closes behind them and they are stuck
Relationships: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> this is a twisted version of 1x08, we all know what happened in that episode, the basics are the same, Bellamy and Clarke go to the bunker to find supplies and actually that’s the only thing the same as in this one shot. 
> 
> it’s really short but my friends convinced me to post it and maybe someone will like it so uh yeah here you go
> 
> leave some kuddos or maybe even a comment if you liked it <3 if not, that’s okay i didn’t really either shbsnsnfn

The hatch fell shut behind them as soon as they entered the depot.  
Both of their heads shot back to the gap that was just a second ago still open.  
Clarke was the first to react. 'No!' She yelled whilst running back to their only way out. Desperately pulling the hatch until she heard Bellamy's arrogant scoffing laugh. She slowly let go of the hatch and searched his face to find out what was so funny about being trapped in a sickening dark bunker.

'Looks like you're stuck with me for a while.'  
The smirk on his face wasn't satisfying Clarke the least. She could smash his face to the floor and genuinely had to clench her fists to resist.  
'Unless there is food or water stored here I'm not finding this the least of funny.'  
She walked straight past him and aggressively began to search for any kind of survival supplies. Which was exactly what they were planing on doing, but now it wasn't only for the sake of the hundred. It was now necessary for them to survive in a 3 by 4 feet bunker. 

'A little help wouldn't be terrible!' Clarke spat at the arrogant boy sitting on the stairs playing with his knife as she was working her ass off trying to find anything that would prevent then from dying.  
'In case you didn't know yet, princess. A human body can survive at least a day without water. Figuring I had a cup just an hour ago I don't think there's a rush.'  
Clarke looks at him with the most annoyed face she can put up. Not to mention the ridiculous nickname that practically made her hears bleed.  
'Of course I know that. I haven't studied nursery for not to know the obvious.'  
Bellamy doesn't get into it and just smirks at her. That damn smirk, Clarke thinks. She wishes she could just slap it off his face.

Only seconds later she realizes she wants to do that because it distracts her from her search.  
She feels her cheeks turn red down till her neck at the thought that Bellamy's cocky smirk is distracting her. 

'What are you so red for?' He asks, yet again with that absurt smirk.  
'Don't flatter yourself, it doesn’t involve you. It's just hot in here.' She's terrible at lying but this one seems to come over pretty well as he raises his eyebrows in amusement. Not that it was a full lie though, there was indeed more amount of warmth in here than she 'd like to admit. 

Bellamy in the meanwhile had taken off his jacket and was still well, doing absolutely nothing. Maybe his bare exposed arms were even more distracting than his smirk.  
Clarke couldn't take this anymore. He was the most unbearable company she could've picked. At this point she was really starting to regret asking him to come.  
Out of frustration, anger and exhaustion she knocked over a barrel with a scream.  
Bellamy looked up from whatever he was doing to kill the time.  
Clarke gave him an angry look. 'You...' she only managed to get out, sweat dripping from her forehead and her hands in claws pointing at him. 

Bellamy recoiled. Genuinely scared of the wild girl in front of him. 'Woah princess.'  
He figured she wouldn't be that dangerous and walked over to her. His arms still spread in front of him for reassurance. 'Why don't we just calm down.' He whispered, carefully laying his hands on her upper arms.  
She slapped them away and started punching his chest.

'Why. Out. Of. EVERYONE, did YOU have to come with me?' She began to yell. Because you asked me to, thought Bellamy, which was probably not the best idea to say out loud. He just let her rage at him. 'You're an asshole Bellamy Blake! An arrogant, selfish, self observing jackass with the biggest ego I can imagine!' 

With that she pinned him to the wall, her standing awfully close, heating up the place even more.  
Bellamy felt a strange mix of confusion and admiration.  
Octavia would have called this "sexual tension", flashed though his mind. But he quickly put the thought aside.  
'Go float yourself.' She spat in his face.  
Bellamy shivered at the word "float", remembering the last time he heard it. Not even a month ago when his mother herself got sucked out of the airlock.

Clarke's anger faded a bit and she frowned. 'Are you cold?' She said according to his shivering. He swallowed away his thought and looked down at the girl who almost had to stand on her toes to look at least a But terrifying for someone his height. Even though he had to admit she cane quite close to terrifying just now.  
He couldn't help looking at her lips rather than her intimidating eyes.  
'No.' He said firmly as he made his way out of her block feeling relieved that she wasn't so close to him anymore.

He stopped his steps as soon as is eyes fell on the barrel Clarke had thrown over.  
'What did you say was in these barrels again?' He asked.  
Clarke had sort of caught her breath and slowly walked over to him. 'Nothing. Why?' Her tone was still a bit scoffing and irritated. 

Bellamy kneeled down by whatever came out of the barrels and picked up something that vaguely looked like... a gun?'

'Oh my god...' mumbled Bellamy as he examined the thing in his hands. It was indeed, a rifle.  
'Are those?' Clarke didn't even finish her sentence and jumped on the floor to grab one. Her eyes met Bellamy's Who was smirking the widest smirk up till now.  
There it was again. That wild thought in Clarke's head about his lips. Damn it that smirk. 

Luckily Bellamy had put his flashlight on and shone at the ceiling. 'If I'm right. There is another opening right there.'  
Clarke frowned and looked up. He was right, there was another hatch right above their heads.

The anger from before bottled up again and she could feel her arms get weak.  
'How did you...how long have you known that?'  
She stuttered, standing up too.  
Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.  
'To Be honest, I noticed it the second we entered.'  
Clarke's eyes grew big. She stared at him full of shock. Only after a few seconds she realized she should probably pick up her jaw from the floor.  
'You're-'  
'Tempestuous?'  
'Heinous!'  
There was that smirk again. 'Yeah I also get that a lo-'  
Before he could finish his sentence she pressed both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down to her hight, right on her lips.

Bellamy felt this fire light up inside of him as Clarke very surprisingly grabbed his face and very fiercely pressed her lips on his.  
He wasn't complaining. She was even a better kisser than he imagined. He wondered what did it. His heinous behavior or his big ego. He smirked while still kissing her and to that she pulled him down by his collar and smashed him on the ground.  
'We're not getting out of this depot before we have sex.'

Bellamy's mind was spinning and Octavia's statement was clear in front of his eyes.  
Sexual tension indeed


End file.
